


Beach City Boys

by zandrowrites



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothing Porn, Cock Piercing, Dirty Talk, Ear Fucking, Ejaculate, Innuendo, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrowrites/pseuds/zandrowrites
Summary: Greg really enjoyed the beach. From the cute sea creatures that would occasionally pop out from the rolling waves to the distant squawking of seagulls and their friends, he enjoyed all of what the beach had to offer. In some ways, Greg found that the beach always provided something new. He would frequently visit to gain some inspiration for a new song, and it does the trick a lot of the time. Or he would come here with Steven and create so many new and fun moments with his son that he always enjoyed. Or he would meet up with some of the boys to have a few late night beers and talk about anything that came to mind.Without a doubt, the beach always brought something new to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Greg turned his back to Beach Citywalk Fries, waving a hand towards Peedee as he headed back to his spot on the beach. He and Steven always enjoyed eating the fries from there, but Steven seemed to have more affection to what he called “The Bits” than he did. Greg was simpler than Steven; he just enjoyed the fries.

  
Greg finally reached the warm sand and grabbed a fry from his little bowl, knowing that the seagulls would want of piece of his food. He eyed one coming, hopping closer and closer. Greg faced away from the spot he was sitting at the beach and chucked the fry as far as he could, hoping to drive away the seagull for at least a short while. The seagull hurriedly flocked over to the lone fry and took into his mouth. Greg gave a soft smile and continued on towards his beach chair.

  
He sat back, allowing the cool shade of his umbrella to cover the upper half of his body, and began enjoying his fries.

  
The day had begun after a restful night sleep after a long day at the car wash. Again, it doesn’t find too much use, but Greg still doesn’t enjoy when there aren’t any customers. Not because he needed the money – he had that problem sorted out – but because it just caused the day to go by even slower. Luckily, today was the weekend, and  Greg did not have to work today, and he chose to spend his time at the beach.

  
He set up a chair and umbrella, allowing himself to feel the salty sea breeze as he had a relaxing day. The fries were also a plus to this day, providing a well needed snack to refuel him.

  
The beach was empty today, but that wasn’t too shocking. Everyone in town usually had something to do besides going out, so it wasn’t too surprising that Greg was the only one there. It was calm and noiseless – aside from the occasional passing car that revved its motor for no reason. But, that wasn’t too annoying. In fact, most of the time, Greg would just listen to soft waves that rolled onto the shore.

  
Greg really enjoyed the beach. From the cute sea creatures that would occasionally pop out from the rolling waves to the distant squawking of seagulls and their friends, he enjoyed all of what the beach had to offer. In some ways, Greg found that the beach always provided something new. He would frequently visit to gain some inspiration for a new song, and it does the trick a lot of the time. Or he would come here with Steven and create so many new and fun moments with his son that he always enjoyed. Or he would meet up with some of the boys to have a few late night beers and talk about anything that came to mind.

  
Without a doubt, the beach always brought something new to him.

  
Greg finished his fries, setting some fries out for some seagulls once in a while. He put his fry bowl aside of him, creating a mental note to pick it up before he left. He quietly sat up and looked around. Steven and The Crystal Gems were still out, most likely off on a wild and kooky adventure. He smiled at the thought of Steven having so much fun. He wished he could join him, but that was a forgone endeavor. But, he was still happy.

  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard some loud stomping on the sand. He looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw who it was.

  
It was Lars. The Barriga boy.

  
He had known Lars for a long time – he had been there after Lars was born, celebrating with everyone. Greg had heard that Lars had become sort of punk – from gossip around town and straight out of Dante’s mouth.

Dante always went on and on about his boy, talking about how he wants to be involved in his life, and to straighten him out at least a bit before he reached adulthood. Greg never knew what to say. Steven was always such a good kid – even when lashing out, it was never to be cruel – so he never had any advice to give him.

  
But, there’s no problem in trying, he thought. Greg got out from his seat and headed towards Lars. He had sat down criss-crossed in the sand facing the beach. As Greg grew closer, he can see that Lars was obviously in a bad mood. He had an intense scowl and was in a stiff position that obviously symbolized that he didn’t want to get into it with anyone. But, Greg thought that he should just try.

  
Lars darted his eyes towards Greg. He rolled his eyes once he realized where Greg was heading. Greg finally closed the distance, and stood right in front of Lars.

  
Greg was sheepish when he asked, “Uh, hey Lars.”

  
Lars averted his eyes, refusing to look at Greg. “What do you want old man?”

  
Ouch, thought Greg. He wasn’t too self conscious about his age, but the ice cold words that shot out of Lars’ mouth did leave a little impact. “Look Lars, you don’t have to say things like that.”

  
Unbeknownst to Greg, Lars rolled his eyes. Lars blew raspberries, and then said, “Whatever.”

  
Greg frowned and crossed his arms. “Listen, Lars.” He said, putting some type of sternness behind his words. “Your father has been telling me a lot about you. And there has been some talk around town.”

  
Lars huffed and said, “What are you talking about?” He finally looked up Greg as the last word left his mouth.

  
“Your attitude has been causing some problems.” He said as he put his arms on his hips. He closed his eyes and continued talking, “You’ve really been stressing out your father and everyone is continuously annoyed with you.” Greg opened his eyes and looked down at Lars, and was taken aback.  
Lars’ mouth was agape, and there was a small smile spreading across his face. His eyes had glossed over and there was a light tint of pink over his cheeks.

  
“Uh… you okay kid?” Greg asked. He continued to look at Lars and looked into his eyes. He tried to follow them and eventually found where he was staring at.

  
His crotch.

  
Greg’s eyes widen and he didn’t know what to do. Lars seemed to have been attracted to Greg, or at least his crotch. Greg was frozen, mostly because he was into the situation he had gotten in. Greg had always liked boys, especially younger ones, and there wasn’t any point in lying that Lars wasn’t his type. Greg quickly assessed the situation, thinking of many outcomes that could happen next. But the one he picked was sure to be the most fun.

  
He let his eyes soften, and allowed a smirk to grow across his face. He tilted his head and said, “So, Lars.” He took one hand off of his hip and lowered it down to his crotch, picking up his package slowly moving it up and down. “Is this what you’re interested in?"

  
Lars looked up and saw Greg licking his lips. “I-uh, uh-I.”Lars stammered out.

  
Greg let go of his crotch, and brought his hand down to Lars’ chin, rubbing his cheek slowly with his thumb. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

  
Lars swatted Greg’s hand, and quickly stood up. “Uh-I have to go.” He turned around and quickly ran away from Greg.

  
Greg huffed, and gave a small chuckle. He left that spot and walked back to his beach chair. He sat back down, and slowly closed his eyes.

  
He had no regrets. He knew this was the start of something interesting. There would be no way Lars could resist for long; the seed had already been planted.

  
And he was right once again. The beach always brought something new to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright orange sun that was casted over Beach City made it hard for Greg – really anyone – to see the brightness of the neon lights for It’s A Wash. The sunlight felt warm and comforting on his skin, and he smiled softly to himself. No one was out and about anymore, and the lights of the Beach City Boardwalk gave off a small tint that reached the car wash. All these things indicated one thing; time to close up shop!

Greg closed the grating of the car wash, and walked over to the entrance to turn off the neon lights. He exited after locking the door and walked over to the trunk of his van. He opened it up and entered. Greg took off his sandals and sat back to relax.

It wasn’t a particularly hard day, but he mostly tired himself out by thinking about what happened with Lars a few days ago. He wasn’t stressing because he regretted any of what happened, rather he was stressing about how long it’s taking for something to happen. It’s almost been a week, and he hasn’t seen Lars at all. He’s most likely been avoiding him. Greg has been thinking about him every day, hoping that something – even eye contact – would occur. Greg has even been staying up late, thinking the deviant would come over late at night so no one would see him.

It’s also been torture because Greg hasn’t been masturbating at all seen that encounter. He’s trying to save up his load so that it’s thick and creamy for when Lars finally gets the ball rolling. And Greg would have you know that it’s not easy to keep his hands off of himself. Every time he thinks about anything that could possibly relate to Lars, he would wind up with an erection. He thought about Lars’ beautifully tanned skin – a complete contrast to his own uneven sunburn – and manhandling the supple skin that wrapped around his petite built. Greg thought about his concave hips that jutted out to accommodate his juicy and hot ass that was eye catching in Lars’ ridiculous skinny jeans. He wanted to rip them off and reveal the cheeks he wanted by pulling his underwear up too tight.

Fuck. Greg needed Lars and his body. He needed to plunge deep into that tight hole. He needed to grab him by the hair. He needed to smack that fucking beautiful ass of his. He needed to plant his seed in him. He needed Lars.

No.

What he needed was to get these thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t risk an accidental touch against his crotch that ended up in a full blown fap session. He needed to block it out. He needed to relax. He needed to lay back and let the cool breeze of the night sky wash over him.

Before he knew it, he was out like a light.

 

○○○

 

Oddly enough, the thing that woke him up was actually the cool breeze of the night sky. Well that, and one other thing.

The wind was cool over his face and legs, but that wasn’t all. Greg opened his eyes and looked down to see a surprise. His fly was down and his cock was out. The breeze contrasted the warm heat coming off of his cock, so that must have been what woke him up. He sat up with a confused face and realized it was now the middle of the night.

He was pulled away from his confusion by the sound of furious thumping, and whiny whimpering. Greg’s eyes widen and his cock instantly grew hard and fully erect. He slowly and quietly put his sandals back on, and slowly and quietly slid out of his van. He got onto his feet and listened for the noise again. It was coming for his right and was continuous, except now he could hear some heavy breathing and huffing, as well as some faint whispering. He hid behind his van and looked at the place of where the noises were originating and realized who it was.

It was Lars.

He was leaning against the side of the van with his jeans and underwear pooled around his ankles. His eyes were closed shut and his mouth was letting out heavy breaths. One hand was on the van to steady himself and the other was furiously tugging away at his cock.

Greg smirked to himself and realized what must have happened. Lars must found him unconscious in his van and then decided to take a peek at what he was teased at a few days ago. The thought itself made Greg so fucking hard, the head of his cock trying to push its way through the zipper of his shorts. But he couldn’t do anything to free himself because he was to entranced by the beautiful sounds that were seeping out of Lars’ mouth.

He listened in closely and was able to make out some of what Lars was saying.

The first was, “Fuck… he’s so fucking big.” Greg half smiled. He knew he was big, but hearing it coming out of young stud like Lars made his heart flutter a bit. His cock twitched at those words and pulsed against the fabric of the shorts.

He listened in again and heard Lars whine. He mewed softly to himself, obviously sensitive to the attention he was giving to himself, and Greg wished that was him. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hand around the young teen’s cock, and work him over in just the right way. The way that only a man with experience that someone like Greg would have. To play with the sensitive head of his cock, and juggle his musky, low hanging balls. To sneak a finger into that sweet virgin (at least that’s what he assumes) hole of his.

Lars began grunting hoarsely, revving up to reach his climax. Greg played close attention, and heard Lars mutter, “Please… Greg… please.” Before letting out an energetic ejaculation. His cum shot out of his teen cock, splashing against his shirt, and some hitting the van behind him. More and more of his hot spunk came out, some even landing in Greg’s beard. Lars huffed and huffed, out of breath from his intense climax, and he began to relax against the van.

Greg snuck out of his “hiding” space, and casually and quietly strolled up towards Lars. “You know… that was quite a cum shot there. Landed in my beard.” He said as he leaned against the van, pulling up a hand to grab the cum before he brought it to his mouth. He smiled and said, “Pretty good. If I do say so myself.”

Lars shot up at his words and faced the older man with wide eyes. He tried to back away, but stumbled because of his jeans and underwear. Greg swiftly approached him and put an arm around his waist. “What’s wrong, baby boy? You good?”

“Uh… I-I-I.” was all Lars could mutter.

Greg tightened his grip before saying, “You know, you’ve been a naughty boy. Not only to your dad and this town, but to me as well.” He motioned to his cock, and Lars looked down, instantly entranced at the now hardened cock of his latest fantasies. “You got me all hard. And I’ve been trying to be celibate for you. Hard as fuck, with me always thinking about you and your young teen body. Maybe you should do something about it.”

Lars stood there in awe. He looked back up at Greg and the two males locked eyes. Greg’s was fierce and lustful, while Lars’ was timid and submissive. Unfortunately for Greg, Lars caught him off guard. He shuffled with his feet frantically, releasing both of hit feet, before knocking back Greg’s hand before taking off into the late night, half naked with his cock out.

Greg looked down at where Lars stood moments ago. He bent down and picked up Lars’ underwear. He brought it up to his face and breathed in deeply, taking in the lovely musk that could only belong to Lars. He gently touched his cock, hoping that soon, Lars would give himself over to temptation.

He picks up Lars’ jeans, and took both pieces of clothing back into his van and closes the door. He sets the underwear on top of his pillow. He set the jeans aside, and laid his head on the pillow, slowly falling asleep with the scent of Lars enveloping him and his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question. What do you guys think is Greg's opinion on Lars' gauges?


	3. Chapter 3

To say that is was scorching hot was sort of an understatement. Greg would say that he was basically a hotdog on a grill that was on fire while on the sun. Even the water from the car wash was too warm to cool him down. By the time it was the afternoon; he had stripped off his shirt and worked the rest of the day shirtless. He attracted some eyes, but most of them held understanding in them.

Once it was time to close down the car wash, Greg couldn’t have praised the lord more than he did at that moment. He had wished so many times to remove even more articles of clothing to cool down, but feared the looks that would come; most people wouldn’t want to see a middle-aged man working in nothing but his underwear. But, it’s not like he was really doing it for them. In fact, he would’ve stripped even more if Lars had passed by.

But he didn’t. And Greg was disappointed.

After that nightly encounter, Greg had hoped that he would see Lars come around soon. But three days have passed, and nothing. He had seen him around town, but Lars was mostly sneaking around, and every time Greg found him, Lars was already out of the vicinity before he could talk to him.

Greg kept thinking about that night. The desperateness in his voice. The need to cum. The fact that some of Lars’ cum ended up in his beard. It all has been fueling his fantasies for the last few nights, making it close to impossible to not rub one out with the image of Lars in his head. He needed to get to him. He needed that sweet little hole, and those gorgeous lips, and that cute little tongue. He needed Lars.

The thunderous roar of the car on the street grasped Greg’s attention. He looked to wear the sound was coming from, and saw that it was Jenni and her friends in the pizza delivery car. But more importantly, Lars was there too. They zoomed by, the smell of pizza lingering in the air for a few seconds before they vanished into the neighborhood. From the looks of, they were headed towards Beach City Funland.

Greg hastily put everything away, put on his shirt and started trailing the path of the car. The sound of laughter and attractions grew and grew as he came closer to Funland, and in no time at all, he reached his destination. As he approached the entrance, he saw Jenni and her car speeding by, but now, Lars wasn’t in there with them. Greg grew confused as to why they would leave him, so he finally entered Funland to look for Lars.

It didn’t take too long before he found him. And Greg was shocked to see what he was wearing: a crop top and some short shorts. God, did Greg luck out with this boy. He followed closely behind, watching as Lars’ pert little ass moved around in those short shorts. Lars stopped walking soon after and just stood around.

He was in front of the Merry Go Round, muttering to himself. Greg got in closer and listened to what he was saying.

“How could they just leave me!?” he said. “They say they have to deliver one more pizza, but why couldn’t I have gone with them? Ugh!”

Greg laughed to himself, but smiled internally. He had Lars all to himself. He couldn’t wait to see what they could get up to. Lars continued walking and Greg followed close by, making sure to stay quiet as to not be noticed. As they walked, Greg noticed that Funland was awful empty today. But it makes some sense, as no one wanted to go out in this heat, so Greg just shrugged it off.

As he continued to follow Lars, he realized where they were headed; the House of Mirrors. Lars must have wanted to kill some time while his friends were away. But that wasn’t really what he was worried about. If Lars was heading in, then Greg was going to follow him and trap him there so they could talk.

Lars walked into the House of Mirrors, and Greg waited a few seconds before entering. Once he was in, all he could do was see the reflection of the boy he has been fantasizing about. His hot lithe body, perfectly accentuated by the clothes he was wearing, was on full display for Greg.

He tried traversing the house as slowly as he can as to not be noticed by Lars, but soon, he realized he was going to catch up to him, as Lars was having some trouble finding his way out. He waited a little, and looked around. No one else was in the house. It was only him and Lars. Just the two of them.

And he got a great idea.

Greg moved his hand down south and grabbed his zipper. He slowly pulled it down, and once that was over, he put his hands in his pants and reached to pull his cock out. He stood there, watching Lars, his ass shaking with every moment, and Greg grew hard. Once fully hard, he started walking towards Lars, he creeped up behind him, before saying, “Hey, babe.”

Lars spun around quickly and locked eyes with Greg. He looked down and saw Greg slowly stroking his dick. He let out a small gasp, and started backing away.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Greg asked innocently, stepping closer and closer towards Lars. He kept walking away, before tripping over himself, and falling onto the floor.

All around him, all Lars could see was Greg and his monstrous cock. The image was behind him, to his sides, and even above him, but more importantly, right in front of him. Greg stalked towards him, before his penis was right in front of Lars’ face.

“Aww, looks like my little boy fell down.” Greg whispered. “Maybe I can help you up. Why don’t you grab onto something to help yourself up?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

Lars turned a deep shade of red, before gasping. He stared into Greg’s eyes, never breaking eye contact. He could see the lust and hunger in Greg’s eyes. And he wanted to indulge him. To give him everything he could ever want. To be his good boy and pleasure him in the best way possible.

His hand slowly lifted up, heading towards Greg’s cock.

“Go on.” Said Greg. “Touch it. I know you want it.

Lars reached out and his fingertips touched the glorious head of Greg’s cock. He began rubbing it down the length, but before he could do anymore, there was a voice.

“Lars? You in here?” It was Jenni.

“Man, where are you?” yelled out Sour Cream. They were coming their way.

Greg’s eyes widen, and he quickly tucked away his cock. He reached down towards Lars, and pulled him up. The teens continued towards them, and finally reached up to them.

“Oh. Hey, Mr. Universe.” Said Jenni once she saw Greg. The other two teens greeted him in typical teenage manner. “C’mon, Lars, we’ve been looking all over for you.

  
Lars huffed loudly before responding. “Y-Yeah. Let’s get outta here.” The teens gave Lars a confused look before saying goodbye to Greg. They walked down the corridor and exited the house soon after.

Greg looked down at his semi-hard cock, before huffing out, “Fuck.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had gone by since that fateful encounter in the House of Mirrors, and Greg was starting to get fed up. He was so close to finally having sex with Lars, and being blue-balled again was definitely not something he was anticipating. Of course, he’s glad that he has been able to save up so much cum for Lars, but at this point, he just desperately wanted to explode all over the teen’s face.

But today, Greg was determined. He was determined to finally penetrate Lars and his sweet little hole.

He finally figured out what he could do to make his fantasies come true. Honestly, he had no clue as to why he didn’t think about this sooner, but he suddenly remembered that Lars worked at The Big Donut, and enacted a plan. He went to the store early one morning and walked up to the counter where Sadie was working. He hastily picked out any old donut, and paid the fee. But before he left, he discreetly asked Sadie when Lars would be in. She happily told him the times that he worked, and he returned her kindness with a warm ‘thank you.’

He found out that recently, Lars had begun working night shifts, meaning he would be there to close up shop. Greg figured that when ready, he would close up It’s  a Wash early, and head over to The Big Donut and confront Lars, and finally have his way with the teen.

 

○○○

 

Greg eagerly waited for the sun to set across the horizon, and as he saw each street light flicker on, and the headlights of passing cars began to shine, he knew it was time to set his plan in motion. He closed the wash, and locked it up tight, eagerly turning his key so that he could begin his walk to The Big Donut.

With a skip in his step, Greg headed down the beach, The Big Donut easily coming into view in just a few moments. As he got closer, he did not see a single person around or inside store, and Greg couldn’t help growing a wicked smile. Once he finally arrived, he sneakily peered into the store, and saw Lars occupying himself with a magazine. Making sure Lars didn’t look away from his magazine; Greg quickly made his way to the door, pulled it open quickly, and stepped inside.

He walked up to the counter, slammed some money down and said, “One chocolate donut, please.”

Lars looked up in a startle, and his eyes grew in shock. He dropped his magazine, before stuttering out, “Of course, Greg – I mean M-Mr. U-Universe – I mean, S-sir.” He hastily walked over to the donut display case, opened the glass, and plucked out a chocolate donut before putting it in a baggie. He punched in the price into the cash register, before saying, “$1.30, please.”

Greg shot his eyes downward, and waited for Lars to get the hint. Lars looked down, and quickly picked up the money that was set down. He clumsily tucked it into the cash register, and gave Greg his receipt with a shaky hand. “Thanks, kid.” He said, before giving Lars a wink, and leaving with his donut. But before he could walk out, he turned around and said, “Aww, you know what, Lars? I forgot. I wanted a cream-filled donut instead.”

Greg made his way back towards the counter, while Lars responded with, “U-um, I’m sorry, sir, b-but we don’t have any right n-now.”

“Oh, really?” Greg asked with a smirk.

With a shaky voice, Lars responded, “Yeah, I w-would have to go in the back a-and make one f-for you.”

“Well… why don’t I help you with that?”

“U-uh, sure.” Lars responded with a little excitement in his voice. “Why don’t you follow me into the back room?”

“Gladly.” Greg responded, setting his donut down before following the teen into the back room. He followed closely behind Lars, and once inside, he turned to close and lock the door, providing some privacy for them both. After turning back around, Greg got a look at the back room. In it were a bunch of supplies – most likely for restocking – as well as an old TV that was hooked up to an even older VHS box. He shifted his eyes back onto Lars, who had gotten out a piping bag full of cream and a donut from the storage box that they had. Seeing his chance, Greg quietly unzipped his fly, and carefully pulled out his dick before heading in Lars’ direction.

Once he reached Lars, Greg gently grabbed him by the waist, before leaning into his ear and asking, “So, you gonna show me how to fill up a donut?”

“O-of course sir.” Lars picked up the donut and piping bag and begun. “First, you grip the bag tightly, so that it doesn’t move around too much.”

“Mhm.” Greg grunted, as he took off one hand from Lars’ waist, and gripped his now fully erect dick.

“Next, you pick where you want to insert the pipe. I usually pick the side that allows the tip to go in easily,”

“Gotcha.” Greg said as he lined himself up with Lars’ clothed hole.

“Then, you just shove the tip in, and squeeze the appropriate amount of cream into it.” Lars concluded by following his last steps.

“Hm, might take a while for the cream to enter, but I suppose I could still stick the tip in,”

“Hu – ahh!” Lars exclaimed, as in one swift motion, Greg had rammed the tip of his penis into Lars’ awaiting hole, bringing along some of his skinny jeans as well. “Sir! That isn’t right!”

“You’re telling me!” Greg responded with gritted teeth before pulling out just a bit then slamming back into Lars. “I would’ve done this better, but I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

Lars tries desperately to pull away, saying “G-Greg! Please wait!”

Greg lets go of Lars’ waist before leaning in and saying, “Fine. But not for long. I’ve waited too long to get into that tight little hole of yours.”

Lars looked back at Greg with lust in his eyes. He bent forward, and slid his skinny jeans down, exposing his cheeks to Greg, and said, “Then, do it. Please.” Some desperation was in his voice, and it began to shake, “Please, take me, Mr. Universe. I need it.”

Greg didn’t know how, but he felt his dick grow even harder. The combination of Lars’ bare ass and his needy words sent Greg over the edge. “Oh, I’m gonna show you the fucking stars, babe.” And Greg attacked Lars’ ass.

He bent down quickly and eagerly spread Lars’ ass, exposing the pink little hole that was encased in his warm cheeks. Greg leaned in and gently licked over the sensitive hole, causing Lars to moan out, “Mmm!” Greg smirked to himself before he continued making work on Lars’ hole. He roughly licked across the puckering hole once more, then circled his tongue around the entrance gently, making Lars mewl in response. Greg pulled back and spit onto Lars’ hole a couple of times before diving back in. “Ahh, Mr. Universe… d-don’t stop!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” he responded. Greg leaned in closely and dug his tongue into the warm wetness of Lars. He licked the inside, rolling his tongue all around the entrance, causing Lars to whimper louder and louder. As he ate out Lars, Greg could feel Lars tremble, pleasing himself immensely. “Yeah, baby boy, you like that?”

Slamming his fist down, Lars exclaimed, “Ah, yes! Yes! Please don’t stop! It feels so fucking good sir!” Lars curled his toes, and began bucking back against Greg’s tongue. Greg pulled back and spit once more on his hole, and slapped his hand down on Lars’ ass, making Lars cry out in pleasure. “Please, G-Greg! Please! I need you so bad!”

“Oh don’t worry, baby, I’m not even close to being done with you.” Greg stood up and turned Lars around and began kissing the life out of Lars. Greg shoved his tongue into Lars’ mouth, the two moaning inaudible sounds to each other. Greg pulled away, and the two began undressing, throwing their clothes off to the side, desperately trying to get to the next part in their sexual escapade. And once they were fully nude, Greg got a good look at the stunningly beautiful body before him.

Lars was incredibly lithe and so supple looking. His waist pulled in before his hips jutted out, accommodating for the rather large and soft ass that he had. His nipples were incredibly pink, matching his perky little asshole, and that pointed out sharply, showing just how turned on he was. And as Greg stared at those nipples, he saw that they were both pierced. Fuck. Greg couldn’t be more turned on. At least that’s what he thought, because as he traveled down, scanning Lars’ happy trail, he finally laid his eyes on Lars’ dick. It stood proudly, with copious amounts of pre-come leaking out of the pink tip, and it pooling together on the floor. His balls were hairless and were tightening up, making them look incredibly cute. He looked about six inches long. But none of that held a candle to what was lodged at the slit of Lars’ head: a Prince Albert. Greg was about to blow his load right then and there.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Greg moaned out.

Lars sheepishly looked at Greg before asking, “You like?”

“Like? I’m in fucking love with you and your hot boy body.” He said as he rushed to grab Lars’ lips and pulled him into a kiss. It was passionate and slow, and Lars felt Greg’s hand snake down to play with the Prince Albert. He lightly pulled on it, causing Lars to whimper into the kiss. Greg flicked it around a bit, smiling as he got to here more and more mewls fall past Lars’ lips.

Greg pulled away. He looked around for a chair and pulled one towards him. He set himself down, and motioned for Lars to come towards him. Lars instinctively got on his knees, and was eye level with Greg’s monster of a dick. Lars gasped as he realized where it was going to go, hoping he would be able to take all of him. Huge was an understatement to describe Greg’s dick. It looked to be about eleven inches, and the veins jutted out so beautifully, making his dick look incredibly thick. The head was even thicker, and was an incredibly dark shade compared to his skin. His balls matched the size of his dick; there were incredibly heavy and were akin to golf balls. The musk wafting off was so enticing, Lars couldn’t hold back anymore. He needed to worship it.

Lars stuck out his tongue; kitten licking all along the length, teasing Greg to get out the filthy words that he wants to hear. “Oh, fuck. Yeah, that’s a good boy.” Lars smiled and took in the head, rolling his tongue around, licking up the salty pre-come leaking out of the slit. He pulled and let a stream of drool coat the head, watching it drip all the way down the length. “Yeah, get that big dick wet.” Lars nodded excitedly before taking Greg’s dick back into his mouth, pushing himself further and further, trying to take the entirety of Greg into him. “Aww, fuck yeah, baby.” Greg grabbed a fistful of Lars’ hair, forcing him down even further along his length, uttering a guttural, “Take that fucking dick, you little bitch.”

Lars’ eyes began to water and could feel Greg’s dick hit the back of his throat. Greg kept him there for a few seconds, drool leaking out of the sides of Lars’ mouth. Greg let go, allowing Lars to pull off, coughing as he was finally allowed to breathe. “Put some more of that spit on there, babe. You’re gonna need it.” Lars smiled and nodded, and leaked out some more drool to pool all over the tip. Lars put his hand on the tip, and spread the spit all around the length. Once Greg was satisfied, he leaned down and whispered to Lars, “Take out your gauges.”

Lars looked up at Greg with a questioning look, letting out a, “Huh?”

“You heard me. Take out your gauges.”

Lars nodded, and began taking out his gauges, slipping them out of his earlobes, then looked at Greg with obedient eyes. “Yeah, that’s a good boy.” Greg said as he grabbed Lars’ hair again. He turned Lars’ head to the side, and tilt it downward. Greg grabbed hi dick, sat forward, and began lining the tip of his dick to Lars’ earlobe.

Lars gasped as he felt his earlobe stretching, Greg’s dick passing through the hole with very little resistance. Greg pushed forward, then pulled back, settling into an even rhythm that was pleasurable to him and non-painful for Lars. “Fuck. Been wondering what it would be like to fuck you like this. Can’t say I’m disappointed.” Greg said, picking up speed ever so slightly.

Lars smiled a toothy grin, and his dick hardened. Of course, this was a little unconventional, but hearing that Greg was thinking about him like this soothed his previous anxiety, and he got into the groove of pleasuring Greg, rocking back and forth ever so slightly to give more friction. Lars’ hand slithered down, and he grabbed his length, tugging at it tightly along with the rhythm that Greg had come up with. Greg noticed, and leaned forward, allowing some of his spit to fall onto Lars’ dick. Lars smile at the wetness and picked up his jerking speed. The two continued like this, Greg rocking back and forth, and Lars tugging away at his dick.

“You’re such a good boy for me, huh?” Greg asked. He slowly pulled his dick off of Lars’ ear, and pushed it against his cheek.

“Yes, sir. Just for you.” Lars responded, a blush spreading across his face.

“Yeah, well there’s still something I’m waiting for.” Greg pressed his dick to Lars’ lips, smearing the pre-come across them.

“Mhm?”

“I still need that cream-filled donut.”

Lars blinked in realization, standing up as he said, “Of course, sir. How could I forget?” Lars turned around, and pulled his ass cheek to the side. “Think you can fill the donut yourself?”

Greg chuckled and grabbed Lars by the waist, lining up his dick to Lars’ awaiting hole. “Yeah, I think I figured out how to do it right this time.”

“I hope so, sir.” Greg chuckled again, positioned his head right at the entrance, and pushed. Lars gasped at the large intrusion, “Ahh-h, G-Greg.”

“It’s okay, baby. You got this. Just breathe.” He responded as he tried to inch his way into the tightness of Lars. Lars breathed out, and Greg felt his hole relax, so he pushed in with more effort. “There you go. I knew you could do it.” Greg smacked his ass in encouragement.

Lars smiled at the praise, and with the encouragement, he pushed backwards onto Greg’s dick. Greg grinned at this and pushed even further, until finally Lars was all the way to the base. They stood there, both breathing heavy, gelling together. Lars leaned back against Greg and said, “Thank you.”

“Trust me, it’s my pleasure. You’re so fucking tight.” Greg said as he pulled out just a bit.

“You like it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I like a tight bitch.” Greg responded as he pushed back in, starting to create a steady rhythm for the both of them.

Lars chuckled lightly and asked, “Oh so I’m a-ah ah ah – a b-bitch now?”

“Yeah. A dirty little bitch that likes raw older dick.” Greg said, slamming his dick hard as he finished his sentence.

“Yeah?” Lars smirked. “Well, you’re an old pervert who likes underage tail.”

Greg smirked at the sudden cockiness, and began picking up speed at the language Lars was using. “Yeah, I do. And I’m gonna fuck this hole how I want to.”

“P-p-please do.” Lars started rocking along with Greg, trying to get the maximum amount of pleasure.

Greg picked up speed, fucking Lars harder and faster. He reached around and grabbed Lars’ dick, matching his stroking with his thrusting. Lars moaned loudly, whimpering every time Greg slammed a little harder than usual. They began panting harder and harder, feeling the climaxes approaching.

“You gonna cum?” asked Greg.

“Y-yeah. Y-you?”

“Yeah. Where do you want it?”

“I-inside, p-p-please.”

“Fucking dirty bitch.” Greg smirked. Just the thought of getting to cum inside Lars brought Greg that much closer to climax. He let go of Lars’ dick, focusing on himself, and began thrusting with all his might. The cute whimpers from Lars only spurred him one and soon enough, Greg exploded inside Lars, coating his insides with his seed. He continued thrusting, pulling along some cum, letting it slide out and along Lars’ leg. Greg reached over and pumped Lars, continuing until finally, he released his um all over Greg’s fist.

Their panting calmed, and their thrusts slowed. Lars turned his head, and put his lips on Greg’s, kissing him passionately. Greg felt himself softening, and once he was no longer hard, he slipped himself out of Lars’ wrecked hole.

They pulled apart, smiles sprawled across their faces. “So, did you enjoy your donut?” Lars asked.

“Fuck yeah. I think I’m going to need one every day.” They both chuckled, and embraced each other in a warm hug, capping it off with a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry this was so delayed, but i became really busy with life. But it's finally here, the final chapter. Let me know what you guys thought of the fic as a whole, and let me know what you guys may like to see in the future, whether it's Steven Universe related or not. (I can't think of other show i could work off of, so those are highly welcomed.)


End file.
